This invention relates to bicycle carrier racks, and moe particularly a bicycle carrier rack for supporting flexible receptacles.
Various types of carrier racks for supporting articles on bicycles are known in the art, such as baskets mounted either on the front handle bars or over the rear wheel, and also flat book racks or luggage racks mounted behind the seat and over the rear wheel. Saddle bags are also known for straddling a horse, a motorcycle, or a bicycle behind the saddle or seat.
It is not believed that a carrier rack mountable on the frame of a bicycle over the rear wheel and specifically adapted for supporting flexible receptacles having open tops in an upright open position for carrying articles, such as grocery sacks, is known.
Furthermore, it is believed that none of the known rigid-type baskets mounted on bicycles have sufficiently large capacities for stably carrying large, standard-size grocery bags.